Wild Night
by OneTimeShots
Summary: Lisa loves sleeping in the nude, and that has caused more than a little distraction to a certain redhead. (BlackPink) [girlxgirl]


_Can't believe I'm still writing more fanfiction. I know I haven't wrote much on Jennie and Jisoo, but I kinda like this pairing between the two rommate; Rosé being the sensitive innocent(?) girl while Lisa being of course, the confident and sexy top. Enjoy!_

 **Warning: content of the story includes adult themes and is rated mature. Read at your own risk.**

 **Oh and any characters used and mentioned are not mine, the whole of BlackPink belongs to YG as well as themselves :)**

Lisa was sleeping naked..again. She turned slowly to her side, mumbling incoherent words as her cute sleeping face met with a panicking Rosé. Usually the redhead would not have minded, she would have even admire the light pale skin of the blonde, as well as her full perky mounds. Sometimes she would grin as she trail her fingers slowly up and down her legs, not stopping even if Lisa would swat her hand away, awake or asleep. But this time, Rosé was in huge trouble. She had just caught Jennie bathing in the shower, and had a hell of a time ever since. (Yes, so typical and cliché, I know.) 'I can't stop imagining her body. The way the water would trail down her soft skin, and how she would close her eyes as she soak in the warm water..It was.. so beautiful..' she thought, shuffling slightly as a familiar ache bothered her near her core. She fidgeted as she stared at Lisa, sleeping peacefully.

'I shouldn't do this, this is not right..but..' Rosé groaned inwardly as Lisa moaned softly in her sleep, resting in an intimate position as she curled up on the bed. Panting slightly, the redhead couldn't help herself as she approached Lisa cautiously. She did not have any action going on lately in the past few weeks, and just watching Jennie by accident had flicked a switch in her body. Slowly, she approached the sleeping girl. The moonlight had entered the room, illuminating soft blue light on the blonde. Her long legs had casted a beautiful silhouette on the bed, and her body was bathed in the gentle light. Gulping hard, Rosé let her eyes trailed all over Lisa. She reached out her shaking hand, itching to touch her smooth legs, her soft skin, the flat navel.. when Lisa suddenly turned to the other side, breaking her out of her trance, and causing her to immediately withdraw her hand.

Huffing a huge sigh of relief, she shakily sat back on a nearby chair, huffing out loud. 'That was too close! What could have happened if she caught me being such a pervert?' Rosé turned herself round and round on the chair as she pondered about what to do and how to relieve her ache. She was both relieved and disappointed when Lisa had snapped her out of her little trance, but she was still horny, very very horny.

Just as she was peeking at Lisa's nakedness again, the blonde suddenly moaned loudly, making Rosé jump and had a mini heart attack. Cursing under her breath, she peeked back at the blondez her back arching as she fidgeted on the bed, panting loudly. Curiously, Rosé approached her yet again. 'Maybe a nightmare..? What is she doing-' the redhead stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and mouth gaping as she backed away quickly. Her back soon hit the wall furthest from the bunk bed but her eyes could not stop watching as Lisa moaned again, this time much louder as she sneaked a hand in-between her legs. Shuffling slightly, the blonde had laid on her side, facing the redhead and giving her a fantastic view of her actions as she touched herself. Groaning softly, her other hand reached up and caressed her breast as she sped up her pace, engrossed in her own actions. Meanwhile, Rosé could not believe her eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat as she watched the intimate scene before her. She sat down, leaning against the wall as she grounded her legs together, itching to relieve the pounding ache in her core. Her eyes were unblinking as she captured every movement of the 'sleeping' girl, panting and moaning herself. The way she touched herself, how she touched her breasts had caused Rosé to go crazy mad. She sneaked a hand between her shorts, panting as she made a quick work on herself.

'I can't believe I'm doing this..But, I can't stop!' Rosé moaned again, this time together with Lisa. Trying to catch a breath, she threw her head back and leaned it on the wall as she closed her eyes, groaning louder. She was not stopping, but so was Lisa, still fingering herself, touching herself. The redhead half-opened her eyes when the noises stopped suddenly, daring herself to see if Lisa had went back to sleep. However, she was shocked as she saw Lisa staring at her, eyes wide and a slight smirk as she grinned cheekily at Rosé. "Enjoying the view, I see. Did my little show got you doing this? What a huge pervert." She teased as Rosé gasped, but didn't stop, still far from cumming as she eye-fucked the blonde. She didn't reply as she continued panting hard, this time not bothering to lower her voice as she moaned loud and hard, fingers curling into her as she writhe frantically on the floor. Both were actually even more turned on when they had been found masturbating, to the other no less. However, Rosé was still moaning hard, her eyes almost rolling back to her head when she felt Lisa's gaze still on her.

Through half-opened eyes, she watched as Lisa crawled to her on all fours, eyes never leaving, never stopping as she viewed the actions of the redhead. She reached a hand out to her face, caressing her cheek before trailing down to massage her chest. Giving full access to her body, Rosé opened her legs wider, groaning as Lisa worked on her chest. Palming her breasts, she chuckled as they hardened almost immediately. She rolled them around, pinching them with her fingers as Rosé gasped. Positioning herself on her knees near her thighs, Lisa smirked as she nibbled on her neck, pleased as Rosé moaned louder, lifting her head up so that the blonde has access to her neck. She trailed her lips to every nook and cranny, finally nibbling on her earlobe.

"I will make you feel good, Rosé." She purred in her ear, smirking as she heard the redhead gasp, finally releasing as she cried out her name. Panting and moaning, Rosé let her fingers free, shaking slightly as she brought her hand out. Her fingers were covered with sticky juices, tired and aching from the curling and fingering.

Meanwhile, Lisa had lifted the redhead's hand up, licking and sucking on her fingers before letting them out wth an audible pop. She licked and let her tongue trailed down her arm to her breasts, smiling as the redhead gasped loudly. Moaning softly, Rosé pushed her chest up to Lisa as she nipped and sucked on it. She was exhausted but Lisa had taken the lead now, allowing her to lay back and rest a little. The blonde licked around her stomach, leaving saliva all over her smooth skin as she neared her damp shorts. Taking them off, Rosé shivered and hanged on to Lisa's neck as she dragged them slowly down her legs, letting them rest on her left ankle. Her panties were wet, but her flower was soaked, dripping a little as Lisa stared at her most intimate area of her body. She moaned as the blonde slowly stuck a finger in, her core sucking the digit in almost willingly. She gasped and whined as Lisa put more and more fingers in, eventually deciding to stick only four in. Knuckles caressing her Clit, Lisa moved around in her, scissoring her gently as Rosé groaned and panted louder. She slowly stroked her, enjoying the adorable moans and whines as she teased and tortured her.

"Fast-faster Lisa!" She begged, throwing her head back as Lisa finally sped up. She cried out as the blonde began thrusting hard into her, her breasts bouncing along to the rhythm as she hung onto Lisa's neck for dear life. Pleasure had taken over her body as her hips began shaking and thrusting back into her fingers as well, creating a rhythm as both groaned. Pounding into her a few more times, Lisa did not slow down as Rosé came hard. She smirked as she mercilessly thrusted again and again, wet erotic noises began seeping out and bouncing around the room. Coming almost immediately after she released, Rosé moaned her name one last time before she sat back against the wall, panting furiously. Her body was shaking from her third release and she could only see white.

Hpwever, She gasped as her eyes flew open, pleasure shooting through her once again as her Clit rubbed agsinst the blonde's. While Rosé was still high from her release, Lisa had proceeded to grind herself against her, moving anxiously in fast circles. Rosé had slid to the floor during the messy action, and soon Lisa was straddling her as she moved and grinded expertly on Rosé. She had planned to just pleasure to redhead, but soon could not stop herself as she rubbed them together, pleasure shooting through her. She groaned as Rosé bucked her hips against her, trembling as she shot her hips up to meet Lisa's grinding. Her mind was blank from all the pleasure and she cried out as she came, gasping as Lisa soon groaned loudly and released with her, her juices mixing with her own. Shakily, she moaned as she tried to separate from her, only to stop and pant from the furious and rough actions. She needed a few more minutes, body still light and dizzy from the pleasure. She slumped onto Rosé, the redhead already asleep. Chuckling softly, Lisa finally carried the sleeping girl to her bed with ease, not bothering to clean herself up as she soon began dozing away, tangling her legs with Rosé, as she curled up in her arms.


End file.
